Behind Closed Doors
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been best friend since they can remember. But when they move to England together, will things stay the same? Percy becomes popular, and while Annabeth was welcomed at first, but she is soon classed as a nerd to simply be ignored. Will Percy remember her? Or will their friendship vanish? (Percabeth)
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm DaughterOfLetoxmx, and this is my second PJO fanfic! If you haven't already, please check out my other fanfics! Other than that, I'd like to thank Kexy Kewl (who is an amazing writer, everyone should check out her fanfic page!) because she inspired me to write more, with all her constructive advice, and guaranteed support on this website! **

***Huge internet sigh* I hate to say this, but reviews help yada yada yada... favourite my page... and all that other good stuff. But ONLY IF YOU REALLY WANT TO! I hate asking that, but i kinda feel obliged to. Anyway. This is the first chapter of ****_Closed Doors _****and I'm currently working on another chapter now! :) Anyway, on with the story! **

**Chapter 1 - Wildest Dreams (Annabeth POV)**

Sitting on my bed, I began to pack all my clothes into the two suitcases. I was doing it slowly, as to postpone the torturous conversation I had to have afterwards.

Percy. He was the only thing going through my mind, as I sat there, my hands unconsciously putting my clothes away, in a colour-coded order. How was I supposed to tell him? '_Oh, I'm moving to England, but don't worry! I'll send you a postcard_!' No…

_Tap, tap tap, tap. _Percy. I knew instantly it was him, from the code we made up, so we could tell who it was.

"Come in, Perce." I spoke, voice cracking from not speaking for hours. As he entered the room, I stopped packing, and looked at the ground.

"Hey! Athena said you needed to tell me something. What's up?" He spoke so casually, it almost made my eyes water.

"Perseus Jackson… I just—"

"Uh oh. Full names!" He joked.

"Percy…" I could feel the tears silently running down my cheeks. "Percy… I'm just going to say it, because you're going to hate me afterwards."

"Annie, its ok. I could never hate you!" He pulled me into a tight embrace, strong arms assuring me that he would always be there.

"I'm moving to England!" I cried out, at last releasing a sob. "I'm… moving to England…" I felt his arms tense. _Great! Now you've done it Annabeth! Way to make him hate you!_

"What…" Was all he managed to choke out.

"I'm… moving to England for the last 2 years of school. I'm so sorry Percy." I couldn't help it. It was like I'd lost control of my mouth. Memories poured forth, all the fun times me and Percy had had together.

He'd been my best friend since before I could remember. My best friend. _My only friend. _I subconsciously thought.

"Annie. Listen to me." He spoke so softly, cutting off my ramblings. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he rested his thumb on my cheek, brushing my tears away gently. "This is the best thing in the world!"

"How can you say that!" I screamed, horrified. Maybe he was never really my friend… maybe he's glad I'm leaving him alone, freeing him the time to get a girlfriend – and I'm sure any one of the girls at school would take him up on the offer. Disgusted, I turned away from him.

"No! Oh my, that came out wrong! Let me explain Annabeth." He had obviously realized his mistake.

"I'm moving to England too! My mum got fired – for breaking a mop… yeah, don't ask – and she thought it would be nice to go somewhere. So we're moving to England! We're going to a town called Berwick; apparently it's amazing in the summer." He sounded so excited, and his enthusiastic grin was contagious.

"Oh my god! Percy! I'm going to Berwick too! We'll be going to school together! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is the coolest thing ever!"

I squealed really loudly, and I'm sure the whole street heard it, because the next thing I knew, Percy was covering his ears, and my mum burst through the door, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"He told you then? Me and Sally had a talk, and decided it would be best for all our children – especially you two – if we moved to the same town. Oh, and by the way, we're staying in the same street…" Another round of squeals on my part, and Percy started shouting as well.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, before I go deaf—" We instantly shut up. "Oh, and Annabeth, can you hurry up, Sally's already completely packed and it's you we're waiting for." And with that, she left the room.

After screaming and shouting and hugging and laughing until our lungs felt ready to burst, we flopped down onto my bed, exhausted.

"I still can't believe we're going to England together! C'mon Annie, better get you packed so we can go quicker." He winked, smiling mischievously.

After another hour packing, my room was empty, apart from the bed, wardrobe, and dresser – which came with the house.

"Let's go! Let's go already!" I was hurrying my mum out of the door, after she'd claimed to have forgotten something.

"I'll see you in England!" Percy shouted, waving out of the skylight in his car, as it zoomed down the street, and out of sight.

Next thing I knew, I was in the backseat of the car, on the way to England, wondering house many hours, minutes, and seconds until we got there…

**I know. It sucked... You don't have to bombard me with reviews just to tell me that. Anyway... As I've been doing for a while now, here's a quote from the next chapter!**

**Now... lets see... Ahh yes! The one and only Malcolm! **

**"Why do you have toothpaste splodges all over your face?" I love that line. had a good laugh writing it... Anyway, have a good time waiting for the next chapter! (at least i hope you wait for the next chapter...) **

**~Rose **(DaughterOfLetoxmx) 


	2. Girls

**Hey again! This is the second chapter of Behind Closed Doors! I have tons of fun writing this fanfic, and I don't think I will be cancelling it any time soon! I have a few hours (like 3) after school each day, so I'll try and write a chapter a day! Don't blame me if I miss a day every so often, cause believe me, these things take time! And guys, (again, I hate asking this) Please review, it motivates me to write more, quicker, and better! I already have 5 favourites, which might not sound like a lot, but believe you me! Its a record for me! Not one of my stories has gotten more than 2 favourites, so, honestly this is amazing! Thank you all! Tell me suggestions! **

**Chapter 2 - Girls (Percy's POV)**

The house was amazing. As soon as we got there (Annabeth would probably know how many seconds it took) the first thing I noticed that next door had a stamped out 'For Sale' sign on. That must be Annabeth's house!

Since my aunt and uncle lives in Berwick, my mum knew shortcuts, so we got here about… a half hour early. I helped mum and Paul unpack everything from the moving van, and put the large things where they should go.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and look around town for a while?" Mum said after we'd finished.

"Nah, I'm fine here." I replied, slouching on the couch.

"Percy." She warned, giving me _the look_. I completely ignored her, and turned on the TV, which she immediately unplugged.

"Percy. Go into town, and meet some new friends. _Now_." At that I shot to my feet. She was being really serious, and l wasn't around to calm her down. Annoying mother. I sauntered outside, and she closed the door behind me. After a moment, I heard a _clunk _and knew she'd locked me out. Great.

I decided I may as well go into town. After walking for a few minutes, I reached the town square. Sitting down on a bench, I pulled out my mobile, and texted Annie.

_From: Percy_

_To: Annie _

_Hey! This place is cool. Can't wait to show you the I square. The architecture is amazing!_

I knew the best way to make her hurry up was to talk about the architecture. I waited for a minute.

_From: Annie_

_To: Percy_

_Hi. Really? Is there a fountain? Have you already looked around without me…? :(_

I let out a soft chuckle at that one, and started to text back, until I heard someone sit down beside me. Glancing I saw a blonde girl, wearing a ton of make-up and hardly any clothes. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused.

"Oh! Hi there, sweetie! Your new here, I assume?" She had a high-pitch voice, that I could imagine, would hurt your ears after a while.

"Uhm… yeh, I just moved here with my friend." I replied, glancing back at my phone hoping for it to ring. I'd texted Annabeth a quick, _CALL ME, _before talking to this girl.

"Oh! That's nice. You're going to love it here! My names Drew. Drew Tanaka." She held out her hand for me to shake. Is that what people around here do? Shake hands? Whatever. I shook her hand politely.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I gave her an uncertain smile.

"Oh, Percy, darling," She leaned in close, batting her eyes. "You're very stro—"My phone rang loudly, as I dug it out of my pocket.

"Sorry, it's my, uh, girlfriend." I answered.

"Hey Annie! How are you, baby? I've missed you." I tried to hide desperation in my voice, and failed. Annabeth caught on, and played along. Her voice was clearly heard over my side of the line.

"Hey Perce! I'm fine. Actually, we just arrived at the house, can you come back?" She asked, changing her voice ever-so-slightly so it sounded more girly.

"Sure! I'll be there in about…" I pretended to look at my watch, "10 minutes. I walked into town, and it's quite a long walk back. I'll see you then, ok?" I knew we couldn't keep the façade up much longer.

"Ok babe. I'm waiting. Love you!" She squealed over the line.

"Love you, too. Bye!" I said, and hung up.

"You want a ride home? My car's just round the corner." She asked, shuffling closer.

"Uhm… sure. Why not." I smiled, and helped her up. As we walked round the corner, I spotted her car. Or what could _only _be her car. Bright pink. Convertible.

I was right, and she walked round and got in, opening and closing the door silently. I just jumped over the door. As I directed her towards the house, she asked me silly questions, like, "What's your favourite colour?". Blue and Green. Duh. "Where's your favourite place?". The beach.

"Do you have any family around here?". Uncle Todd, and Aunt Hilary. We carried on like this until we turned onto my street. When she parked outside my house, I immediately spotted Annabeth sitting on my garden wall, putting on some lip-gloss. She was wearing a miniskirt, and a shirt with the top three buttons undone, and opened. I get out of the car, and run over to her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. After a few moments (what I think is an intimate time) I release her, and turn to Drew, after leaning down until my lips are a centimeter away from Annabeths ear, and whisper,

"Thank you. Go inside before she can look at you!" She giggles girlishly – like I said something dirty.

"Okay." She bites her lip cutely and goes into my house.

"What? No thank you?" Drew chides seductively.

"Thank you." I say politely, and turn towards my house.

"Percy?" I hear her call after me. My first instinct is _RUN _but that'll make me look crazy. I turn slowly to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to show you around at school tomorrow?" She asks, biting her red, painted lip, just as she had seen Annabeth do.

"Nah, I can work it out." I smiled at her and turned away again.

"Percy." I turned back round. "Do you and Annie want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She says it innocently, but I can tell there's something she's not saying.

"Annie doesn't go to school here. She's just visiting me today before she goes back home. I think I'll manage, thanks though." I say, before turning and rushing into the house before she can stop me again. Minutes later, I hear the sound of her car starting, and driving away. I call Annabeth, and she rushes into my arms again, face smeared with the lip-gloss.

"What a shimmering face you have, _baby_!" I say, gesturing to hey lip-glossed face.

"All the better to outshine you with, _babe_!" She replies, posing like a model. We both burst out laughing. This isn't the first time she's had to pretend to be my girlfriend, because some clingy girl likes me.

"Thanks for covering me Annie. That girl… I'm going to need you with me all day please. Or at least text me every five minutes!" We laugh again, clutching our sides to stop ourselves from falling over. I help her unpack, and then we go into her room and talk about our schedules. We have nearly all our classes together. Only one class we don't have together. Luckily its homeroom, so we're only spending ten minutes every day away from each other, pretty much. I say good-bye, and go home.

Up in my near-empty bedroom, I look out the window, to see that it looks straight into Annabeths! She's arranging things on her windowsill, and glances up to see me watching her, an amused smirk on my face. There's something on her face, but I can't quite see what. She smiles at me, and opens her window. I open mine too.

"What on Olympus is on your face!" I ask, shaking my head.

"It's toothpaste! It gets rid of spots." She replies, matter-of-factly, but still with an embarrassed smirk on her face.

"Back in a second…" I say, and go out my bedroom door, to the bathroom, and began to put dollops of toothpaste on invisible spots. I don't have any spots – which is a real issue. I go back into my bedroom and look out the window.

"We match!" I shout, to get her attention.

"Is that what I look like?" She looks horrified.

"Yep." I reply. Just then, her brother, Malcolm, walks into her bedroom. He sees us leaning out our windows talking to each other, gives us a weird look, then sees the toothpaste on our faces, and gives us an even weirder look.

"Why do you have toothpaste splodges all over your face?" he asks me. Apparently, this is a perfectly normal thing for Annabeth to do. "You don't have any spots. She," He nods at Annabeth, "has tons!" He laughs.

"Well… I wanted to match!" I joked, and chuckled slightly.

"You people are strange…" He said, grabbing something from her bookshelf and walking out the door. I yawn, and lean out the window to touch her arm.

"I'm going to bed, Wise Girl. Sleep well.

"Yeah, me too, night Seaweed Brain."

I closed my window, and she closed hers. Waving one last time, I shut the blinds. I undress, slip under the covers of my bed, and fall into a dream-filled sleep. For some reason, the only thing in my dreams was…

_Annabeth…_

**~ Rose (DaughterOfLetoxmx) **


	3. School

**Hey guys! You lot amazing! Over 150 views! My all-time record! I have a few things to say, so just bear with me!**

**1. I need you guys' opinion. Keep the 'Next Chapter Quotes' which I put in the ending a/n. If you want me to keep them, add, " Festus' fire" to your review. If I get more than 5 reviews saying that in them, then they'll stay. If I don't... well then, they won't be there anymore. Sorry. **

**2. If you actually read my Authors' Note on every chapter, add, "Mrs.O'Leary ate my ear", to your review. It does take time to write these notes, and if you want to be involved with votes or decisions, then you have to read them! **

**3. LOOK! LOOK HERE! This is the most important point I have to make on in this note! THIS IS THE BIG DECISION! Do you want Annabeth to break Percy's heart, and make him hate her, or Percy to turn to _DREW'S_ SIDE and make Annabeth hate him? Or. It could be both... :3 Annabeth *Secretly dating* and Percy *Making excuses to hang out with Drew and her friends* Or... Percy *Secretly dating* and Annabeth *Making excuses to hang out with Drew and her friends*? If you want Annabeth to be guilty, add, "Wise-Girl" to your review. If you want Percy to be a traitor/turned-into-school-player then add, "Seaweed Brain" To your review. If you Annabeth dating and Percy making excuses, add, "Wise-Brain", or if you want Percy dating and Annabeth making excuses, add, "Seaweed Girl". EVERYONE WHO WANTS A SAY IN THE STORYLINE MUST MAKE HER/HIM'S OWN CHOICE! REVIEW, DON'T PM ME! I'm getting far too many PMs... :P ****4. This has nothing to do with this story. Do you want me to post my TW (Time-Wasting, as in, what i write for the pure pleasure) story? It won't change the update time of Behind Closed Doors! Just PM me your answer. I doubt that many people will actually read this far into the author's note. If you have, congrats though!****Yeah... I'll go now... *Leaves laptop***

**Chapter 3 - School (Annabeth's POV)**

Stupid alarm clock. I get out of bed, only to sit back down. Stretching, yawning, and wiggling my toes, I get up, and wander over to my dresser. Pulling out some underwear, a short denim skirt, some thin red tights, and a white tank top, I head into the bathroom.

Percy's blinds are up, and the window open. He's sitting by his desk, writing something in his notebook. Oh, and another thing.

He hasn't got a shirt on.

I don't notice I'm staring until he looks up, and sees me at the window. I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's warm." Is all he says. Finishing up what he's doing, he turns his full attention to me. "Ready for school?"

"Yeah. Hurry up, I'll be round in a minute." I say, and start brushing my hair. I close my window, grab my satchel – worn, old leather, but it goes with everything – and skip down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen, to find it empty and silent.

"Mum? Malcolm?" I call, wondering where they are. Shaking my head, I make myself a slice of toast, and wander over to Percy's house.

Letting myself in, I wander into the living room.

"Hey Sally! Have you seen my mum?" I ask Percy's mum, after sitting down on the couch across from her.

"No, sorry, Annabeth. Percy will be down in a second, you can wait in here if you like." She smiled, her voice welcoming and kind. After about ten minutes, Percy finally come downstairs. At the sound of his footsteps, I stand up, and brush myself off.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I say, flashing a smile. Now it's his turn to stare. I rarely wore skirts, but I was determined to wear them as often as possible, in this new town.

"H-hey Annie." He stutters, looking me up and down. He blushes as I smirk at him. "Your w-wearing a skirt?"

"Yep. Get used to it." I say, before turning round, and walking outside. I can hear him and his mum talking, until he comes outside, holding two blue cookies. He hands me one as we start walking.

"So how far did you explore yesterday?" I ask, genuinely wondering.

"Oh, not far. Just to the town centre. It's really nice. All cobbled and everything." He replies.

"Cool. You can take me sometime." I say, with a small smile.

The next ten minutes are spent in a comfortable silence, until we see the school.

"There it is. Finally!" Percy cries. I smirk.

"Maybe Little Miss Perfect is waiting for you!"

"Shut up…" He grumbles, but keeps a smile plastered to his face.

We open the front doors, and everyone in the corridor stops and stares at us. I unconsciously shuffle a couple of centimetres closer to Percy. He glances down at me, whispers in my ear.

"It's all cool. They're probably just thinking about how hot we are." He looks at me and winks. I smirk, and ignore their questioning looks. It's obvious that they're wondering what Percy said. Ignoring them, we keep on walking towards our lockers, even though it's completely silent in the hallway.

"Percy!" Uh oh…

The girl from yesterday struts up to Percy, and I try to contain my laughter. She's _covered _in makeup. I only have on a tiny bit of eye-liner and mascara. She has the whole lot. She looks like a Barbie doll. She's wearing a loose-fitting pink dress, and black boots. I glance down at my tight tank-top and skirt. Every other girl seems to be wearing jeans and t-shirts. I wonder why. A couple of girls seem to be looking at me in awe…

"Who's your Barbie friend, Perce?" I snicker, loud enough for the whole corridor to hear. Everyone starts to laugh, and the girl shrieks in anger at being humiliated. Even Percy can't contain his laughter, and chuckles along with me.

"Annabeth, this is…" He trailed off, seemingly forgetting her name.

"Drew! My name is _Drew_!" She shrieks at us, before running off to her locker, at the other end of the corridor. Me and Percy break down into fits of laughter. A couple of other people are still laughing as well, but almost everyone looks at us.

"It wasn't _that _funny!" One boy shouts.

"It… It's not… that…" Percy manages to get out between laughs.

"Inside joke…" **(A/n this is honestly just an inside joke between me and my friends)** I say after I've calmed down. The boy who shouted comes up to me and Percy.  
"Hey… Your name is Annabeth, right?" He asks me.

"Uhm… Yeah. That's me." I say, smiling, and glance at Percy, whose standing just behind me.

"I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." He holds out his hand, as if he wants me to shake it. I glance back at Percy with an, _are you kidding me?_ look. He nods slightly, an amused smile on his face. I shake the boy, Leos, hand.

"Nice to meet you. Want me to show you and your friend around?" He asks quietly, as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"Uh… Yes…" I start, trailing off. There's something about this boys eyes that makes me want to get to know him.

"Please, that'd be great." Percy finishes my sentence. The boy raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He motions us to follow him, while he takes Percys schedule. He had most classes with us, including homeroom with me.

He shows us where each classroom is, then left us at our first class - Mythology. After thanking him, we went inside to take our seats. A few people were already there, and everyone else arrived just as the bell rang.

The class started with the teacher announcing that there were two new students at Goode High. He asked for us to stand and come to the front. We did so.

"Can you two please tell the class your names, your hobbies, and why you moved to Berwick?" Mr Brunner asked, smiling.

"Uhm… My name's Annabeth Chase, I… like to hang out with Percy, and… I quite like architecture." I said, nervously glancing over at Percy as I said his name.

"My name's Percy Jackson, I spend my time with Annabeth, or… uh…" He sighed. "Or go to the beach. I like to swim in salt-water." Every girl in the room sighed deeply. I just glared daggers at them, while Percy smirked at me, nudging me with his elbow.

"What do you and Percy do together?" Says one boy.

"We, uhm, we sword-fight." I mumble. Everyone heard though, and I heard a few guys gasp slightly. Probably looking at the long cut on my hand… and the gash running down my arm.

"And why you moved to Berwick?" Mr Brunner continued a worried expression on his face.

"We moved to Berwick… because…" My voice cracked. Percy came over and put his arm around me, calming me. He looked down at me, his look saying, _should I say it?_ I nodded.

"I think that's enough cuddl—" Mr Brunner started.

"Thank you." I whisper to Percy.

"We moved here because Annabeth found out her dad had been cheating on her mum, and my step-dad went to jail." He said, voice wavering slightly at the end.

"Why did he go to jail?" A girl asked.

"Because… uhm…" He looked at me, begging me to say it. I nodded.

"Because his step-dad abused him." I said, leaning back against him. Again, every girl sighed deeply. "Stop it." I snap loudly. Causing them all to gasp slightly, and stare at their desk.

"Oh my…" Was all Mr Brunner said. "L-let's start the class then."

The girls kept glancing over at Percy and me, as if trying to judge if we were a couple or not. No. We're not. But you can keep your filthy paws off him! I thought.

I answered a few questions during class, and when the break bell finally rang, I got up, packed my books away, and turned to Percy. He was surrounded in girls.

Great.

I fought my way through them, and when I finally got to Percy I stopped. A red-haired girl was sitting on his desk, twirling her hair and giggling at nothing. I shoved her onto the floor.

"Now Annie, that's not nice…" Percy smirked, as he watched her struggling to get up.

"But it's funny." I snicker. Percy lets out a chuckle at that, and the girls around him giggle too.

"Get out of here, you sad little twits!" I snap at the rest of them, and they immediately rush away.

"You're getting better at your, _stay-away-from-Percy_ glare, Wise Girl."

"Well, I've had a lot of practise…" I tease, as we walk out of the classroom.

"Hey, I need to go call mum, see if she can pick us up after school, meet you by our lockers before bell?" He asks.

"Sure. A ride would be appreciated!"

He walks away, and I head to my locker.

Leo is waiting there.

"Hey Annabeth. Where's Percy?" He asked, as I came up to him.

"Oh, he's gone to call his mum. Get us a ride home." I reply casually, throwing my books into my locker. "Why?"

"Oh, I just heard from Rachael about why you two moved here. It's… really tragic." He says, voice full of sympathy.

"It's no big deal… really." I mumble.

"Look, just know that I'm your friend, ok?" He says softly.

"I know." I mutter. "I'm kind of stuck with you now anyway…"

"What's _that _supposed to mean!" He laughs.

"Your my 'mentor'. And would you like to guess who Percy's is?" I grumble.

"Ahh… let's see… A certain blonde girl? You know, the one who got her ass handed to her before first bell…!" I snicker, and nod. He leans against my locker.

"So… You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You and Percy of course." He adds.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I say, and I genuinely mean it.

Just at that moment, Percy comes over.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wise Girl."

"We're sitting with Leo and his friends at lunch."

"Ok."

"How the heck do you two do that!" Leo exclaims.

"Do what?" Me and Percy say in unison.

"_That_!" He cries comically.

"We've known each other since we were born." I nudge him playfully, and he smiles.

"Nice. Diaper Buddies." Leo mutters, as if comparing it. He glances at my hand – which was resting on Percys arm – and his eyes widen. "What happened?"

"I… um… cut it…" I struggle to hold down a laugh.

"Yeah, looks like you cut it with a sword!" He cries humorously. My dam broke, and I burst into laughter.

"That's…. that's because… because I did… cut it with a… a sword, I mean." I manage to get out between laughter.

"What?! How!" Leo explodes. A few people around glance our way.

"Oh, just Percy." I reply casually, still chuckling along with Percy.

"Percy did this? Percy? Him?" He asks, nodding towards Percy, who's still having a right old laugh with me. I nod, then I see the look on Leos face, and stop laughing.

"Wait, Leo! No! Not purposefully… well… kind of purposefully… me and Percy… we—"

"Hurry up with it!" Leo shouts.

"Me and Annie here sword-fight. On the beach. Quite a lot… She's pretty good you know." Percy finishes.

"You _what_!"

"Me and Perce sword-fight. You need proof?" I ask sceptically.

"Yes. Yes I do need proof." Leo concludes. I lift up my tank top until just under my bra. My stomach has two scars. One long one from my belly-button stretching under my waistband to my thigh. Another smaller one, in my side where I forgot to block Percys' blow. There's a couple of fresh scratches and bruises, too.

"Oh my god…" Is all Leo can stutter. Percy lifts his shirt all the way up and shows 4 scars. One that goes from his chest to his stomach, another one down his side. A small one where I stabbed him – slightly.

And the last one on his back. I distracted him, by throwing away my daggers, and he spun around just after I threw my knives. There were two small puncture wounds. He was as bruised as me with fresh cuts.

"Wow… Annabeth sure got a number on you, didn't she?" Leo joked, after we'd pulled our tops down.

"I told you she was good! You should come watch us sometime." Percy offered.

"Sure, sounds like it might be fun to watch the new kids injure each other." Leo teased.

"Don't worry, we'll stick to fake swords when you're around." I winked playfully, before slamming my locker, and heading to my next class, I glance back to see a blushing Leo, and a _very _jealous-looking Percy. _I wonder what he's jealous of..._

**There you go! Chapter 3! Good? Bad? Make your vote on all the questions in the starting a/n! **

**The quote... I actually have a good one this time! Guess who...? PIPER! e.e**

**"Let me get my sword-fighting shoes!" Heheheh... Good old Piper!**

**Anyway... Should I post my new story, Beneath the Lies? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :3 **

**Also, I changed my PenName to 'DaughterOfLupaxmx' cause I was getting greif about my inside joke... (It was meant to be DaughterOf_Leto_xmx for a reason!) So now you can all stop complaining! **

**~Rose** _(DaughterOfLupaxmx)_


	4. Thank you!

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! OVER 200 VIEWS! **

**I honestly can't believe you people like my writing, because I know there are much better writers out there. I just looked at the Traffic Stats, and went completely mad. Period. **

**I hate to tease you with the hope of the 4th chapter ;) But just for reaching 200 views I'm going to post 2 new chapters tomorrow :) They won't be as long as chapter 3 (which is 2,695 words long) but they will be at least 1,000 words :D**

**I am also going to prepare my TW story (TW = Time wasting *to do when I'm bored*) and post it for you guys as a thank you. You have no idea how happy I am. My highest amount of views on another story is 36 (last time i checked). This is such a big achievement for me, and it's all because of you :)**

**I understand that most of you guys are from America/Asia, but I'm English, therefore, I use English terms. Such as mum instead of mom. I know that's a thing. I've been PMed many a time about that. But there's your explanation! **

**Once again, Thank you! And if you actually bothered to read this, review or PM me "Charm-speaking Chiron" ok? I know hardly any of you can be bothered by that, and I honestly don't care if you do it signed in as a Guest, but I like to know whether people read these or not. **

**I've made this way too long... Anyway! Thanks for all your support!**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	5. A Lunch With Memories

**Hey guys! Rose here, and I know I said I'd post 2 chapters tonight, but it might be this one tonight, and another early tomorrow. So sorry, but I just got to speak to one of my old friends, and I've been skype-ing her for hours. I'll try and write the next chapter, but it might have to be uploaded for tomorrow morning! I need answers to the questions in chapter 3! Over 400 views of this story! I amk astounded! I thank you all again, and sorry for the crap chapter. Don't worry, there's some fluff... :3**

**Chapter 4 - A Lunch With Memories (Percys' POV)**

The day flew by, and before I know it, I'm getting my lunch. Fish and chips. My favourite. I hand a £5 note to the lunch lady, and hold my tray in one hand. I start walking towards the table Annabeth and Leo are sitting at, but a hand on my arm stops me. I turn around slowly, and look at Drew.

"Percy! How are you, hun?" Her voice alone hurts my ears.

"Uhm… Hi.. Diana?" I forgot her name again. I was so dead.

"Diana? _Diana_!? My name is _DREW_!" She pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry." I say emotionlessly.

"Oh! Don't feel bad Percy! It's ok. It happens to me sometimes. Like with your friend Abigail!" She says, smiling.

"Annabeth. Her name is Annabeth." I say, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, yes dear, that's it. Do you want to come and sit with me?" She asks, pouting.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'm going to sit with my friends." I say, and walk over towards Annabeth and Leo. Sitting down, I smile at my friends.

"Hey Perce! This is Piper," Annabeth nods towards a pretty-looking girl, with shoulder-length brown hair, and kind blue eyes. She smiles at me, and I nod back.

"This is Jason." She looks at a handsome, blonde boy, with brown eyes. "This is Grover." She motions towards a brown haired guy who looked like he'd hit a bus. His face was a bit scratched, and his hair messy. His eyes were a wild shade of blue.

"This is Thalia." She looks at a girl, whose shaggy black hair barely reaches her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes pierce my green ones. She's wearing black fish-net tights and a black 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. I snicker when I read that, because of what Annie calls Drew. Everyone notices and chuckles along too.

"And _those _are the '_Populars_'." Thalia sneered, nose scrunching up in disgust. She looks over at the table Drew invited me to. Everyone there was beautiful, and they all seemed like complete _prats_.

Drew caught me staring at her with a look of disgust. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape, and she turned away with a defiant _hmff_. I ignored her, and turned back to the table.

"Are they all as horrible as Drew?" I ask sceptically.

"Yep. Well, apart from Connor..." Says Piper with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"She has a thing for him." Leo rolls his eyes, and I smile.

"Nice to meet you all." I say.

"Nice to meet you too, Perce." I hear Annabeth say, and I realize that I said it to _her_. Clearing my throat I turn to look at the others again.

"So, we heard about what you two do together." Said Thalia, smirking.

"Oh… uhm, about that…" I mutter. Panicked.

"Relax! I think it's pretty cool. Well, apart from the fact that you've injured little Annie." She jokes, gesturing to Annabeths cuts.

"She did a number on me to…" I tease.

"She did, did she? Can we see?" Thalia seems to like the idea of sword-fighting. I get the feeling she's my type of girl. I wonder if Annabeth would mind.

"Uhm, I guess." I mumble, and lift my shirt up, to reveal my six-pack covered in stab wounds, sword-slices, and browning bruises.

I hear Thalia gasp, before everyone else gasps (apart from Leo and Annabeth obviously) and Thalia – who's sitting next to me – runs her fingers gently over each scar. I raise an eyebrow and look down at her. She blushes slightly, but keeps tracing the scars with her fingertips. When she reaches the deep stab wound in my side, she gasps again. It's a very recent wound – it still has the scab over it.

"Congrats… you found Annabeths latest puncture." I wince as she glides her fingers over it. "Careful… It was only bleeding a few days ago."

"How often do you guys fight?" She asks, eyes wide.

"Mostly when we need to let off some steam. But sometimes – like just before we moved here – we do it for fun." Annabeth says, winking at me. I blush deeply, and look away.

"What did you do Percy?" Piper speaks up. She's watching me carefully, gauging how I react.

"Don't wanna talk about it…" I mumble, before starting to eat my food.

"Annabeth. What did he do?" Jason says eagerly. I give her a meaningful look, and she gets it immediately.

"If Percy doesn't want you to know, you won't know." She says, smirking. I blush again, and pick up my tray. I put my plate on the stack, and sit back down at the table. I'm certain my face is still bright red when Thalia smirks.

"Shut up…" I mutter, grabbing my bag. Annabeth comes back, and I hand her her bag.

"Bye everyone. We have to go get ready for our sword-fight." Me and Annabeth say in unison.

"Bye guys. Mind if I come? You _did _promise…" Leo asks, looking Annabeth in the eyes.

"Oh, uhm… sure. We'll meet you at the beach in about 20 minutes." Annabeth stumbles on her words.

"It takes that long to pick up some swords?" Jason asks, sceptically.

"Well, we need time to change don't we? Don't want to rip our nice clothes! Now hurry up, we won't wait." Percy smirks.

"Oh! Let me get my sword-fighting shoes!" Piper exclaims.

"Guys, you _do_ realize that skipping half of school isn't aloud, right?" Jason points out.

"Don't worry. Our dads gave us an excuse for that. Let me go charm the assistant." I ginned, winked, and sauntered off towards the front desk.

**I have no words for how that chapter turned out. Sorry its so short! Like I said, chatting with old friends is too much fun!**

**Quote of the chapter: Leo**

**"What are you wearing..." Leo/Annabeth fluff to come! :3**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx) **


	6. Fight for Your Love

**Hey again guys! Turns out I can post this second chapter tonight! Sorry if i worried some of you! *ANNOUNCEMENT* I will not be posting anything on weekends unless I really feel bored. Sorry, but with school, friends, social events and move, I just don't have the energy to spend my whole weekend writing. I actually have a drama class every Saturday, so Sunday is my _stay-in-bed-all-day _day. I can't believe there are over 400 views! You guys have made my day, week, and month! If we get 20 reviews then I'll post another 2 chapters, ok? **

**Chapter 5 - Fight for Your Love - (Annabeths' POV)**

Percy talked his way into getting all of us out of school. He never ceases to amaze me.

"Let's go Perce. We'll see the guys' at the beach." We wave goodbye to everyone, and head down the road to our houses. I head up to my room, and dig out my fighting clothes.

Gladiator clothes. A white linen top that's practically a bra, and a linen skirt with studded leather definition.

Once I'm changed, I slip into a long trench-coat and button it up. I go round to Percys' house, and open the door to find him slipping into a baggy hoodie. I grab my golden sword from the rack inside the door, and then slip my daggers into the holsters on my skirt. Sliding on my wrist-bands, I hand Percy his. We take a few bandages and some bruise cream as well.

"Let's go." I say, as Percy closes the door. I can see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You look very excited to beat me up." He teases.

"Well, it's been a very tough day. All the stares. I need someone to vent my anger on." I reply playfully. He nudges me with his elbow, and I nudge him back. When we finally reach the beach, the others are there.

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to come!" Piper cries. She really had just gone to buy new shoes. Well, sandals.

"Well, we're here. Sorry it took so long. I had to find my sword." I take it from under my trench-coat and reveal the Greek-engraved golden sword. I hear a few gasps, and realize the others are standing around me.

"You think mines cool? Check out Percys'." I snort. They all spin round to see Percy holding his metre-long sword. His was gold one half, and bronze the other. It was truly a piece of legend.

"That's what gave you the scars?" Leo asks looking at me.

"Yeah." Is all I reply with. The others all stare at me. I forgot they didn't know about my scars.

"Annabeth. C'mon, we've got to go get ready." Percy tells me. I turn to Leo.

"I'll be back in a second." I say, before running over to Percy. We do our usual ritual. Covering our heads in water. I take my hair out of its ponytail, and dip it in the sea. Then I bring it back up, dry it off a bit – so it doesn't drip down my back – and curl it up in a Greek warrior style. Yeah, we like the Greeks.

We slip out of our overcoats, and pick up our weapons. Percy is in his usual gear. Loose linen trousers, and a thick belt, with a dagger attached to it. I turn around after tying up my hair, to find Percy looking at me.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod, and we walk back with our weapons sheathed.

I hear an array of gasps, as they see us coming towards them. I give them a look of confusion.

"Oh…" I glance down at my clothes – if you could call them that. I just shrug at them, and motion to Percy to start. We get into position.

We take one step towards each other, and bow low. Taking a cautious step back, we prepare to start.

"Someone say go…" I shout.

"Go!" I hear Jason yell.

I throw myself at Percy, sword out. He dodges, and unsheathes his sword. _Damn you Percy! Let me win!_ I think then curse myself, for thinking so unfairly.

"Does Annie need a break?" Percy taunts. I drop my sword. I hear Leo and Piper gasp, but Jason & Grover sees my tactic.

I flick my wrists, and the daggers pull into my hands.

"Are you sure you want to carry on? Remember our rule. No near-death experiences while we have an audience." I tease. He growls low, and I smirk. He lunges for me, and his sword catches my stomach, making a deep gash. Blood dribbles down my belly, and I jump away, tossing one of my daggers at him. He tilts his sword, so to send the dagger flying into the sea.

"Oh, now it's on!" I glare at him, and take off one of the studs on my belt. His mouth falls into an 'o'.

"You wouldn't…" He says uncertainly.

"Oh, I would!" I yell, and toss the stud onto the ground near him. It explodes into a tiny mushroom-cloud, barely taller than my knees. But it's enough of a distraction.

I flick the dagger towards him, and it pierces the skin on his left arm. He pulls it out, and tosses it aside. The wound is fairly deep, but not enough to cause any real damage.

He drops his sword, and lunges. I unsheathe my final dagger, and throw it into a tree nearby.

Dropping to the ground, I let him pounce on me, pinning me to the ground. I let him play leader for a few seconds, before I kick upwards, into his stomach, sending him flying. There's one spot on his ankle, that in fun to tease him with. I leap onto his chest once he lads, and grabbing my final dagger, I twist around to face his feet. He knows better than to fight. I put the tip of the dagger on his weak spot. He gasps.

"Annie. We can stop now. Just don't do that." He whines quietly.

"Percy! I haven't had enough fun yet! I'm telling you, you're getting weaker!" I shout, and he growls loudly. Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. I smirk at Leo, and see him looking at me like I'm some wild beast. _I just like to have fun!_ I think, before turning back to Percy.

"Annabeth. We can carry on. Just not the ankle. Please!" Percy doesn't bother trying to hide his weak spot anymore. He's too desperate.

"Fine, fine. We'll stop. But next time… when there's no one watching…" I grin devilishly.

"When there's no one watching, you'll gut me alive. I get it…" He grumbles. I release him. He stands up, and breathes heavily.

I start to walk away, but see him reaching for his sword. I punch him in the jaw, and knee him in the stomach.

"Don't. Even. _Think_. About it." I mutter, before walking over to the others, and smirking. They're all staring at me. I grab my bag, and pull out a bandage. I walk over to the sea, to clean the wound – and find my dagger. Rubbing salt into the cut really hurts, but it helps it heal **(a/n I don't know whether this is true or not!)**. I wrap the bandage round the wound, and start walking deeper into the sea. I hear someone's footsteps behind me.

"Go away Percy. You've already ruined my fun…" I grumble, not turning around.

"Uhm… I'm not Percy, can I stay?" I hear Leo's voice. Turning around, I grin widely. Why does Leo have this effect on me? I'm sure it doesn't happen to him. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Only if you help me find that dagger." I tease.

"What? Get wet? Do I have to!" He moans, playfully.

"Take your shirt off, and get your butt over here!" I joke. He pulls his shirt off to reveal a toned, muscly chest. He wades over to me.

"That cut looks deep. You sure you're ok?" He asks in a worried voice.

"It's just a scratch! Calm down, Leo!" I laugh.

"Ok then." He picks me up bridal style and spins me round.

"Put me… put me down Leo!" I squeal, chuckling, and grab hold of his shoulders to stop myself from falling.

"Hey Annabeth… They say salt water is good for cuts…" Leo starts.

"Don't Leo!" I scream, smiling. Neither of us is able to stop laughing. Leo just spins me around and around, moving us deeper and deeper into the sea, until he's sure that I can't touch the ground. He's about 6" but I'm only 5"7.

I link my hands behind his neck and lean back. He's still twirling, we're still laughing, and I'm still enjoying…

**Percy's POV**

I look out at the sea, where Annabeth had once been searching for her dagger angrily. Now she was being lifted off her feet by _Leo_. Literally.

"Percy? Are you ok?" Thalias voice brings me back from my dreams.

"Hm? What d'you mean?"

"Uh, you have a cut…" She gestured to my arm, where Annabeths' dagger had pierced the skin.

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm fine." I reply, turning to look at her. There's still worry in her eyes, but she tries to hide it.

"Do you two always dress like that when you fight?" She asks. She's actually the first to ask it. _Unless Leo asked Annie that…_ I think to myself.

"Oh, yeah, it's kind of like a, tradition, you could say." I reply, smiling. If Annabeth can have fun, then so can I.

"Let me guess, when you were kids?" She asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You two just act like it's perfectly natural to be so close, and not be dating. I mean, You barely even _looked_ at Annie! I mean, she's barely wearing anything." Thalia replies, chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess. We bought the clothes as a joke, just they're really comfortable to fight in. They're Greek. Same as out swords." I reply. Thalia seems nice.

"Can… can I see your sword?" She asks cautiously.

"Oh, sure. Careful though. It's sharp." I wink, and she laughs. Taking the sword, she examines it thoroughly. When she reaches the join between gold and bronze, she looks up at me.

"Why is it have gold and half bronze?"

"In Greek mythology, monsters could only be killed by something called 'Imperial Gold'. So the gold represents that. Also in Greek mythology, the gods' children could only be killed by a special type of bronze. That might sound gruesome, but there you go." I explain.

"That sounds really cool." She says, taking a step closer.

"It really is." I tease, taking a step closer too.

"Percy."

"Yeah?"

"I…I think I like you."

"Well that's good," I joke, "because I think I may like you too."

We begin to lean in, when a noise to our left startles us.

**Annabeths' POV**

We drag ourselves up the path, drenched in sea water, only to stumble upon Thalia and Percy, in a rather intimate position.

"Uh… Yeah, we can go up another way." I say quickly, before grabbing Leo's hand, and pulling him behind me.

We had found my dagger eventually, after _a lot of searching_. At least, that's what we were going to tell the others. What really happened, was when Leo pulled me deeper, he decided it would be funny to dunk me under the water.

When I came up soaked he started laughing so hard he nearly dropped me. It was then I was glad that I'd held onto his neck.

I turn around to find Leo blushing slightly.

"What?" I ask, smiling. He's cute when he blushes. Wait. Did I just think that?

"Uhm… Your wearing linen and its wet." He says, amused. I glance down at my clothes. My top is sticking to me, clearing outlining my bra, and my skirt is practically see-through, but thanks to the leather studded pleats, I'm still decent.

"Leo," I whisper, smirking. "Your staring…"

"What? Was not." He replies firmly. I step closer, and put my arms around his neck again. He leans down to my ear and whispers.

"Annabeth. I like you. A lot." He smiles. I lean towards him slowly. Our lips brush, and a warm feeling runs through my body. I kiss him firmly, before pulling away. His comes up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. His thumb lingers on my cheek.

"We should keep this a secret." I say.

"Why?"

"Percy hates you."

I take a step back and smile. "Come on, let's go play friends." I wink.

We start walking back towards where me and Percy fought, but Grover runs into me.

"Quick! It's Piper! She found your knife in the tree, and… and now she's… she's not breathing!"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Cliff hanger! You'll have to wait until Monday to find out about little Piper! **

**Just to tease you, I'm gonna put a cryptic quote, from Dr. Chiron :P**

**"Why do you care for a girl you met today?" **


	7. I'm So Sorry! :'(

**I am ****SO**** SORRY for what I have to announce. **

**I am having a break from Behind Closed Doors for a few weeks... **

**Before you start to hate me, let me explain! I just started talking to one of my old friends, who went to a different school a year ago. We were best friends. We hated having to go to different schools. But it's good now! She just got skype, and found my facebook page. We're meeting up this Saturday, and we are going to (Or we hope to) be meeting up every Saturday for a while. **

**This will be the reason for not updating Behind Closed Doors. I hope that when I next update (a week, maybe more/maybe less) I will still have you guys.(ALERT! This is gonna be cheesy :P) I love the feeling that, no matter what happens, I'll never be alone with you guys supporting me. I know nearly all of you don't review or anything to show you've visited, but I check the views everyday, and I'm amazed every time. **

**I have had some lovely messages - saying things like, "Good story. Update soon! I have a few suggestions... *Insert suggestions here*", but I also get a few rather hurtful PM's, one of which said, "You are the worst f****** writer on this f****** site. Go die in a hole you little s***!"( I won't put in the swears because I know that some of my followers are quite young) These kind of dampen my mood, but I just delete them, and ignore them. But I will never forget them. There is no reason to send horrible messages like that, but I know why you people do it. To hurt me. And other people.**

**On a higher note, I'm going in for my Grade 2 Violin Exam! I've had some messages asking about how I'm doing with my music, balancing my practice with writing, but I'm also going in for Grade 2 Piano. This is another reason for breaking ****_Behind Closed Doors _****and I'm so sorry that it has to come to this. I'm also addicted to a video-game. This doesn't help. But anyway, it'll be back in a while, (A week maybe more/maybe less). **

**That's all for now guys. Wish me luck my my friend, and I hope you don't forget me!**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	8. Waiting for the Princess

**First off! I am going to be putting a Q/A (Question and Answer) section in the starting author's note! That means, post a review with any question - about the story, about me, about my life, anything really (Nothing TOO rude, please) and I'll reply in the next chapter! :) This will be happening with my 'Run-Away Chase' fanfic as well, although I haven't yet posted an authors note with the info in yet! So, ask away!**

**Sorry for the huge wait, and I guess you guys deserve an explaination for the extra time. My gran went into hospital, and the doctors say that she hasn't got long to live. This causes stress for my family, and I haven't had time to write lately. I've been trying my best for you guys, but there you go. the ****full explanation :(**

**If you haven't already, please check out my new fanfic 'Run-Away Chase' because I personally think its FAR better than this one. Uh, I'll post the blurb thingy in the ending authors note, so, read on!**

Chapter 6

Waiting for the Princess

The waiting room was pure white, and the reassuring bleeping of the heart monitor was heard through the door.

"Annie? Are you awake?" Percys' voice was soft and calm, like he only cared about me.

_Maybe he does._

Shut up, brain. He doesn't like me.

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Yes. Wait, am I talking to myself…?

_No. Your talking to me._

Uhm… Leave me alone!

_I can't. I'm you!_

…

_I'm your 'eternal conscience'. _

Ok then, Leroy.

_My names' not Leroy._

Yes it is.

_No it's not._

Shut it, Leroy!

_Why can't I be called something cool, like Connor? Or Murray?_

Because I know a Leroy, and he annoys me as much as you do. **(A/N Sorry to all 'Leroys' out there!) **

_I'm Leroy/Murray._

No. Just Leroy.

_Aw man!_

"Annabeth! Come on, wake up!" It was Leo. I hadn't seen him since the beach 3 days ago – so as you can imagine, things were kind of awkward. "There's something important you need to know. Annabeth - Pipers' in a coma."

***I'm a magical flashback thing!***

_I laid her flat on her back, and stuffed my backpack under her head for support. Putting my ear to her chest, I motioned for quiet. _

_Silence. _

_Everyone crowded around her body._

"_Get away! Percy, I need you to carry her over to the water." Ok, my inner Athena was kicking in now. _

_Percy pushed his way to the front, his face full of concern._

"_Annabeth, you ok? Sure you want to try this?" Concern for me, apparently. _

"_Perseus Jackson! Get your butt over here and help!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and he flinched at his name._

"_Hey, calm down, Wise Girl." He whispered in my ear, and I swear Thalia glared at me jealously. "It'd going to be ok." _

_Percy threw Piper over his shoulder, and carried her to the shoreline, where I cleaned the wounds, and bandaged them. After checking she wasn't breathing, I clasped my hands over her chest, and pressed down over and over again, in a gentle rhythm. _

_Eight presses later, I put my ear down to her lips, and when I heard nor felt anything, I took a deep breath, and put my mouth to hers. Blow. Wait. Deep breath. Blow. Wait. Deep breath. _Hope_. _

_Everyone was crying by now, and as I put my ear to her mouth, I could feel my whole body shaking. _

_I felt a shallow breath tickle my ear, and let out a small laugh. I looked up at expectant faces, and a huge smile broke free on my tear-streaked face. Everyone let out a huge breath they'd all been subconsciously holding. _

"_I did it. She's back."_

***I'm the end of the magical flashback thing!***

**There you go guys! The long-awaited chapter 6! Here's the blurb from my new story (Which I love to write far more than this one).**

**He cheats. She hurts. He bleeds. She cries. He begs. She runs. She comes back early, and finds herself living a nightmare. When she leaves camp, in search of a new life, it works out well. For a while. When Percy finds her, she runs. Again. "Sometimes, you get so tired you just run away from everything..." (PERCABETH to come). (Rated T for 13 scenes)**

**You want to know more? Just go read, for gods' sake! :P**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	9. When It All Went Wrong

**Hey everyone! This is DaughterOfLupaxmx here, and I have to apologize. **

**I'm very sorry for not updating this story for like... two weeks! I know... You must hate me. I'm quite known for uploading often, but schoolwork has gotten the best of me. I fear I'm turning into Annabeth! D: jk... :P**

**No questions for now as I am a sleepy head; and I'm, in bed right now, with my laptop out, writing this onto a story I wrote like... 6 hours ago now. Soooooooooooooorry! ...Apology accepted? c:**

**Ok. I made a huge time gap because I feel like it would get boring without it. Don't worry, I'm going to do flashbacks into her summer holiday during the next chapters. This story will run until I get bored of it - no time soon, don't you worry :L **

**Off you go now, read on. Don't forget to pop out a review though! :D They help motivate me make to write more often. The main reason for not posting was because - get this - i have over 2.2k views, and only 26 reviews... that sucks guys. C'mon! **

**Behind Closed Doors**

**When It All Went Wrong**

**5 Months Later – 1****st**** day back from summer holidays.**

I hurried off to my classroom, managing to avoid him. _Don't even think about him, Annabeth. He doesn't deserve it…_

"Hey Annie. How was your holiday?" Piper asks, as I sit down in my seat – right next to her.

"F-fine." I say, giving her a look that clearly says, _I'll tell you later_. It takes all my willpower not to just break down right there and then.

"Well, mine was so cool! I went to Thailand, and when I told Thalia, she though I said I'd gone to _Thalia_." I laugh along with Piper, but from the look in her eyes, she's not as cheerful as before.

"Ok, class. Sit down, and be quiet. Today we'll be learning about the verbs in the Greek language…" I started to zone out. I already knew all of this! Percy taught me how…

I frowned, and looks down at my notebook, where I'd unconsciously been sketching a drawing of my boyfriend; Leo.

"You really should sell your drawings, Annie." I hear a voice behind me say. I didn't have enough strength these days to punish them for the nickname.

I turn around, to see my friends; the Stoll brothers. The complete pranksters of the school – along with Leo.

"I already told you guys; I'm not selling my work!" I told them this nearly every day… why couldn't they get it in their heads? One night, my mum had actually woken me up in the morning, only to have me shout in her face, '_I'm not selling it!_'.

"Whatever…" They muttered, turning back to their work – which was currently devising a new way to mess up Drew Tanaka's – Pipers' half-sister – hair.

I carried on with my doodle, then signed my name at the bottom. I'd often sketch out Leo, in different positions, or with different facial expressions. He was the only one who got to keep every drawing I made of him. I only gave my other friends one or two of the drawings.

I glanced at the clock. 10 minutes until class was over. I started packing away my things – as did everyone else. They all took me starting to pack up, as a cue for _them _to start packing up.

The bell went, and everyone jumped up from their seats and raced out the door.

As usual, Thalia was waiting outside the Greek classroom.

"Hey Thals." I say, linking arms with her, as we head towards our lockers; which were right beside each other.

"Hey Wise Girl. How was your holiday?" That was it. I burst into tears. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Annabeth! What did I do? Oh, tell me!"

"It's nothing. I'm being stupid. Ignore me." I say, violently wiping away my tears.

"You could never be stupid, Annie! That's why we call you Wise Girl!" She goes for a laugh, but instead, I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to not cry. I fail miserably, and a few loose tears slip free.

Thalia leans forward to brush them away.

"Don't call me that." I say quietly, and stuff my books into my locker.

"Oh, Anniebells!" She'd taken to calling me that when she'd misheard my name the first time we'd met. "What's gotten you so sad, that you can't be called Wise Girl? You love that nickname!"

"Correction; _loved_." I mutter, grabbing her arm, and dragging her into the girls bathroom.

"Tell me." She demands, serious now. She would give a footballer two black eyes if it meant I was happy.

"Over the… the summer, Percy had been… he'd been starting to avoid me. I… I thought it was nothing. I went to his house one day – the 17th of July. I'd always come to his house that day. Since… since we were six, the 17th of July had been our favourite day; the day we'd met." I say, tears threatening to spill again. Thalia motions for me to continue. "I went over to his house… and Sally – his mum – let me in. She went to get him; saying he'd been in a bit of a mood lately. When he came out… Salle gave us time alone – just like she usually did. Gave us 4 hours alone together. Just us. When Percy saw me… his eyes filled with… with… I can't describe it. Fear? Yeah… fear and sadness." Thalias' eyes widen. "He told me… he told me to…" I couldn't take it. The tears spilled down my cheeks like a waterfall. Thalia gave me a hug, and rubbed my back.

"Do you want to stop? You can tell me another time…" Thalia starts, but I cut her off.

"No. I need to tell you. He told me to… to go away. To leave him alone. Act as if we'd… as if we'd never met!" I burst into another wave of tears. Thalias' eyes showed pure rage.

"And he had the nerve to kiss me…" She mutters.

"What?" I say, completely gobsmacked. _Percy_, kiss Thalia?

"He kissed me. You know. You walked in on us with Leo – that day at the beach." She says, and I remember stumbling upon them about to kiss.

"Oh… yeah, I remember."

"Wait. Does this mean… you won't have a sword-fighting partner?" Thalia asks, her eyes filled with something I couldn't place.

"Yeah." I say, completely distraught. "What d'you say, Thals? Want to learn to sword-fight?" I ask her, and her eyes widen again.

"Me? Are you sure that's safe?" She jokes, and I chuckle at her.

"If you want to learn, I can teach you. Maybe get you… half as good as him by the end of the year." I do the calculation in my head, and nod slightly to myself.

"Really?" She says, excitedly. "Ok. This'll be fun."

"You have to ask your parents though. It can be dangerous." I say, looking at her seriously, and I know she's thinking of that time with Piper…

"Ok. Let's go inform your boyfriend. He'll have some competition now!" Thalia laughs and it's her time to drag me somewhere – the lunch hall.

**Sorry for it being so short! It's about 1,000 words long... don't blame me if it seems short! **

**Anyway... go ahead and post a review in the bow beloooooooow |**

** \/**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	10. Necessary

**Hey there, guys. This is just a filler chapter, I have something in mind. Next chapter will be a 3 month later time skip, so get prepared for where the title comes in :D This is where the story gets interesting!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Necessary**

After I'd made myself look half decent, I linked arms with Thalia, and we headed towards the lunch hall.

When we got there, all of our friends were already sitting down. I slid into my seat between Leo and Thalia, and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly as I cried silently.

"Thalia." Leo demands, motioning for her to explain.

"Can I?" I nodded at her, wiping away the stray tears. "Okay… I don't know exactly, but this is what Annabeth told me."

"Percy told me to leave me alone, and act like we'd never met!" I blurt, and pull out of Leos' embrace. Everyone looks at me for a moment, before turning towards the table Percy's now sitting at. He glances over at our table, sees everyone glaring at him, and blushes, putting his head down.

"Why that little…" Leo starts, but I put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry…" He mutters, and starts eating his sandwich.

"Hey Leo, guess what?" Thalia says excitedly, winking at me.

"What now?"

"Annabeth's going to teach me how to swordfight! I think she needs someone to take her anger out on – like she used to do with _him._" I'd taken to calling _him_, him. He doesn't deserve a name.

"And you wouldn't teach me…" Leo jokes, and looks down at me. "Afraid I'd beat you, Annie?"

"More like I didn't want you to get hurt." I reply, softly and seriously. Everyone looks at me with sympathy, and curl up again Leo.

The bell rings, and everyone apart from me and Leo get up.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Frank asks, looking down at us.

"I have free period." Leo points out, and glances down at me.

"I'm making myself a free period." I mutter, before glancing up at my friends.

"You? Skipping class?" Hazel asks, and I nod in answer.

"Well, much as I'd like to stay and savour this moment, _we _have classes to attend." Jason says, grabbing Pipers' hand, and leading her towards their next class.

When everyone had finally gone, and it was just the people with a free period left, Leo untangled my arms from around him.

"What do you want to do?" He murmurs, urging me to stand up.

"I want to go to our lockers, and rip down every picture of him." I intertwine our fingers, and we walk towards our lockers. They were about ten lockers away from each other, but I was happy with that.

I open mine, and look at the collage of pictures – in every one, we were happy. Every one had a story I could remember, a memory in the folds of paper. Sighing, I pulled out each one with _him _in it, and by the time I was finished, there was only about five left.

"That's not necessary." I hear a voice behind me.

"It seemed necessary to you." I throw back, my words hard. I never laughed anymore, I hardly smiled. Him ripping out the only thing I could count on – him being there – had hardened me. I was stronger. Determined to have a life where I didn't have to rely on anyone. _Anyone_.

"You don't understand; I did it to protect you."

"To _protect _me! If breaking my heart is how you planned to _protect _me, then good job Percy. You got an A." I spit out the words, before calling Leo over. He took one look at Percy, before swinging his fist, and giving him a black eye and a bleeding nose.

"Stay away from her. Stay away from _any _of us." Leo growled, and I slammed my locker, before walking away over to Leos' locker, not looking back once…

**Sorry! This chapter is only about 650 words, but remember - its just a filler!**

**Next chapter could be about 2,000 words, but I'm not sure yet. **

**I'm having fun writing this, so it _will_ carry on. Sorry to those of you who thought I'd forgotten about this story! I just have so many stories, and I enjoy writing them all, so... yeah. I'm crazily busy working on extra-long Christmas chapters for all like... 8 (I think its 8 stories). So, yeah, just hold on until Christmas, and I'll try and update evenly throughout the time until Christmas :)**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	11. Get What You Deserve

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating faster - my gran's in hospital... **

**I've tried to make this good and long to make up for lost time. It's 1,500 words - not my longest... sorry. It's late right now... So don't blame me if there are spelling/grammar mistakes! :P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 9**

_**Get What You Deserve**_

The days flew by, and before I knew what was happening, it was the end of the week, Friday, and I had a tutoring session with Percy.

"_Mr Brunner. I'd like to ask if I could _not _tutor Percy Jackson anymore." I ask calmly, head raised, chin up. You had to look presentable when talking to Mr Brunner, otherwise the answer was surely a big, fat _no_. _

"_Why would you like that, Miss Chase?"_

"_It's just, uh, family issues?" I say, faltering, and it came out like a question. _

"_I'm afraid it would be most unwise. It is almost un-heard-of for somebody to go from an _F _to a _B _in such short time; which is the grades Percy Jackson is now getting in all of the classes you tutor him with. Are you really sure? I didn't think you one to quit." He lectured, and I know he's the school counsellor and all, but I really didn't need this. Then again, he was my favourite teacher… I couldn't let him down. _I couldn't_._

"_Okay, okay. It won't be easy though. _Something _happened and now we're not exactly on being-in-the-same-room terms. Let alone talking ones." I add, looking at the floor. _

"_What happened?" Mr Brunner asked, clearly concerned. Everyone in the school – including teachers' – knew how close me and _him _were. I could trust Mr Brunner though, couldn't I? Word was getting around anyway, may as well tell a teacher the truth before he hears a rumour. _

"_During summer break he told me to leave him alone, and act as if we'd never even met." My eyes started getting teary again. "He basically told me to forget the one part of my life that I liked." I add, a few stray tears venturing down my face. _

_Mr Brunner didn't say anything, he just looked at me sympathetically. When he finally spoke, it wasn't at all what I'd expected._

"_You said 'the one part of my life that I liked.' What was the other part?" I gulped, visibly. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that…_

"_Uh, it's… its nothing." _

"_It doesn't seem like nothing." _

"_It's nothing." I repeat sharply, immediately regretting my tone of voice. _

"_Annabeth." He warned, and I glanced up, meeting his eyes._

"_Fine. My mother… Athena Chase." I choke out the words, and Mr Brunner's eyes widen in recognition. "And my father, Fredrick May, got divorced when I was only young. The years after those were rough; mum never smiled, never laughed, never let me have friends over, and never even told me she loved me. Eventually, she started ignoring my existence. She loved my brother, though. She loved Malcolm completely." _

"_And why was that?" Mr Brunner asks softly, encouraging me to carry on. I look at my feet, and continue._

"_I'm a mix. A mix of dad and her. I have her blonde curls and grey hair, and dads face." I look up at him, and wipe away a tear. "After that, we moved into a flat. A flat right beside Percys'. We became friends. He helped me through. He's the reason I'm here." The tears are coming full on now, but I refuse to sob. Annabeth Chase does _not _sob. "Ever since we were six…" I murmur softly._

"_Any idea why he would do that?" Mr Brunner questions gently, as if he's afraid I'm going to break again. No. I'm tough. Percy _made _me tough. Nobody will ever earn my trust again. Because they always let you down…_

"_I don't know. He told me a few days ago that he did it to protect me." _

"_Maybe he did." _

"Maybe he did…" _I mutter back, before getting up, and starting towards the door. _

"_And Annabeth?" I turn around. "You still have to tutor him. It will be good for you. Whichever path you choose." _

_I get out the door, and bump straight into Percy himself. That eavesdropping little—_

"_Annabeth." He says, looking me in the eye._

"_You eavesdropping little bastard." I mutter, and slap him. Hard. And I mean _hard_. _

"_I didn't eavesdrop. Besides, I knew half of that already." _

"_And now you know the half I didn't _want _you to know. Because even _I _didn't want to know it. Get out of my way." He doesn't move. "Get out of my way." I repeat, anger growing._

"_Make me." He challenges. He sees the glint in my eye, and forgets that _I _was the one who taught _him _how to fight. _

_I punch him in the gut, and judo-flip him over my shoulder. A crowd starts to gather in the hall, and people start cheering me on. At least people know who the bad guy is. _

_To be honest, I went straight to the top on the popularity scale. I don't know how – I just did. Like, I'm more popular than Percy – especially now. _

"_Stay away from me; and stay away from Thalia." I sneer in his ear __**(HEY! THAT RHYMED!)**__, and everyone goes deadly quiet. I stamp the heel of my boot onto his lower back, and I can tell it's going to leave a nasty mark. _

"_Annabeth, that's enough. C'mon, let's go." Leo says, pushing through the crowd, and grabs my hand when he reaches me. _

"_I'm sorry, Leo. I can't… not now. I'm sorry." I say, pulling my hand back, and starting down the corridor._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Leo cries out. _

"_That means… that means we're over. I just hope we can be friends." And that's when I retreat to the library to cry._

So that's how I got here. Alone. Sobbing. In an empty library. Even the librarian – Jane – doesn't care. She just watching me with sympathetic eyes. Apparently she's called Thalia, because she appears at the desk, and they say something along the lines of;

Jane: 'She's over there.'

Thalia: 'Thank you for not throwing her out.'

Jane: 'I heard the rumours. It's fine.'

"Get your butt off that seat, we are going home _right now_." Nice to know I have a caring friend, huh?

"I have to tutor though." I moan, and bury my face in my hands.

"Not today. I talked to Mr Brunner as soon as the librarian called for me. He's letting you off with a warning for injuring Percy. He also said Percy deserved it though… care to share?"

"No."

"Sharing is caring." Thalia pouted – which is a very strange expression on her.

"When we get home." I grumble, and gather my tissues. Thalia's eyes widen when she sees how many tissues I've been through.

"This isn't all about Percy, is it?" Thalia states, rather than asks.

"I broke up with Leo." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" Thalia asks, confused.

"I broke up with Leo!" I exclaim, and burst into another round of tears. Thalia bundles me up in her arms, and I cry into her shoulder.

"Wait, you said _you _broke up with _him_. Shouldn't _he _be the one crying?"

"I _had _to break up with him. You are the only one I'm allowing myself to trust."

"Really?"

"Forever."

"Even if Jason asked you out?"

"I'd rather die." I mutter.

"Come on, you heart-broken mammoth. I know a back exit; we'll get you home in one piece."

"You can try."

"_Try_? I thought you wanted to go home."

"I want to go slap Percy again." I say, lips tugging upwards.

"Hm… I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with him either." Thalia laughs, shaking her head, and wiping away the last of my tears.

We say goodbye to the librarian, and head out into the hall, where everyone stops what they're doing and stares at me. Gods, it's like my first day all over again…

"I just want to go slap Percy…" I say, cracking a smile, and everyone in the hall laughs a little. Percy's at his locker at the far end, and turns to look at me. He has a bandage on his head where he hit the floor. Whoops. I walk right up to him, and slap him – again, I know. But hey; it's satisfying!

"Now it's my turn." Thalia says, her lips forming a devilish smile. She punches him square in the jaw. There's a _thump_ and a bruise the shape of Thalia's fist starts to form on his jaw. I burst out laughing at his expression.

"Priceless!"

"That was _so _worth the suspension I'm near-definitely getting!" Thalia chuckles along with me.

"You two are so mean." Percy grumbles, holding his damaged face.

"We're mean?" I say incredulously.

"Annabeth is the coolest person I know!" Someone shouts out, and everyone starts agreeing.

"Looks like Annabeths Army is a reality after all." Percy mutters.

"What happened to 'forget the past.'" I say, stamp the heal of my boot on his foot – to which he squeals like a girl – and grab Thalias arm, before striding confidently down the hall to my locker, which I stuff my bag in, and slam shut, before falling to the floor, a pounding filling my head…

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	12. Unable to Look Away

**Hey guys! This is amazing. ****_Behind Closed Doors _****is now my most popular fanfic ever. Like… Wow. You guys are amazing. 5.5k views! :D I know it's not much to nearly every other writer on this site, but to me… Wow. I don't do any other sites like this; you guys are pretty much it for me.**

**Hope you enjoy (Why do I always say that…?) and I will ****_TRY _****to update faster next time :D**

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 10**

_**Unable to Look Away**_

**Annabeth's POV**

I have just spent a week in hospital. I can tell what you're thinking, _why were you in hospital Annabeth? Were you not well? _I can answer both those questions in the same sentence. Someone switched my chocolate muffin to an almond muffin.

I am _extremely _allergic to almonds.

My face had swollen up to 5x it's normal size, and I was passed out for nearly the whole week. Luckily, my head didn't swell after we'd arrived at the hospital; so no one had seen me apart from Thalia, my parents – who only came for one hour during the _whole week _– and my brother Malcolm. I refused to let any of my other friends come; I didn't want them to see me like that.

Anyway, I'm going to school today, even though it's Wednesday. **(Inside joke... :D)**

I wear washed-out, high-waist skinny jeans, with a cream blouse. I put on a cropped leather jacket, and brush my hair; letting it fall in waves down my back. The tiniest bit of eyeliner and mascara, and a light-pink lip gloss. I smile at myself in the mirror as I put in my owl earrings, and a matching necklace.

"Annabeth! Get your butt down here!" I hear Thalia yell, and I can practically see her helping herself to toast. Grabbing my backpack, and slipping into my grey converse, I head downstairs. After padlocking my door…

"Finally!" Thalia rolls her eyes as I grab a piece of toast and start towards the door. "You remembered to lock the door? We don't want a repeat of the incident with your brothers, now do we?" She winks at me, smirking.

"Shut up." I catch the keys she throws at me. "I guess I'm driving."

"Damn me and my ability to throw…" Thalia groans, and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you _trying _to look good?" Thalia asks, slamming the car door shut, as I start the engine. I glance over, and see her looking at me, squinting.

"Mmhm… Is it such a big deal that I _want _to look half decent?"

"Yes. Yes it is." She turns on the radio, and Green Day comes on. We start singing along, rather loudly if I say so myself.

"Hey Thals?" She looks at me questioningly, as I pull her car into our usual space. "There's Nico." And with that, I take off running.

"You are so dead!" I hear Thalia fume, after getting over the initial shock. I laugh a little, and glance back, to see her chasing after me. I bump into something hard, and stumble backwards, blinking.

"Hey! Careful where you're—" He stops talking as soon as his eyes meet mine. I blush a little, and shoulder my heavy backpack.

"Sorry…" I murmur, unable to pull my eyes away from his. There's an awkward silence, and I think some people were watching us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, too." He replies, lips quirking into a smile. "You're Annabeth, right? The one who kicked Jackson's butt."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's me." I chuckle, and suddenly, it's not awkward at all. "You're…"

"Luke. Luke Castellan. Nice to meet you, Miss Popular." He shakes my hand, and I blink in surprise.

"Huh?" Is the smart comment that I make in return. "I'm not _that _popular…" I correct myself, quietly.

"Heard you were in hospital for a week. You're okay now, right?" He sounds concerned; which is actually rather sweet.

"Yeah. I was. Some idiot decided it would be funny to play with my allergies." I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"Some idiot…" He murmured, more to himself than to me.

"Annie! You are so dead!" I heard Thalia yell, and she was getting close. Thankfully, there was a crowd beginning to form to get into school on time.

"Hide me!" I squeak, and he laughs, stepping in front of me. Luckily, he was rather built, so my tiny frame disappeared behind him easily . I heard Thalia's footsteps come towards us, and she stops in front of Luke.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" She points a finger at him, and I can feel her deadly glare.

"No. Sorry…" He trails off, as she storms inside the school building. I couldn't hold it in, and burst out laughing.

"How did she not see me?" I get out, doubling over.

"I have absolutely no idea." He chuckled, and our eyes met again. I coughed, and dragged my eyes away from his. Dropping my backpack on the ground, I grabbed Leo's arm as he walked past.

"Are we still friends?" I ask softly, taking in his appearance. He looks terrible. His hair is worse than usual, and he has bags under his lifeless eyes. I did this to him…

"If you still want to be." He sighs, and looks me in the eyes. I can feel the stares of people around us; people who were there when we broke up.

"I do. I hope you understand. I just… I just can't be fully committed at the moment. I'm sorry." I hope my eyes show the truth; that I really _do_ care about him. That I _am_ sorry.

"I know." He forces a smile, and clears his throat. "I should be getting in. I have to talk to Mrs Dodds." And with that, he walks off, heading into the building.

"Who was that?" Luke says, and I jump. I forgot he was here.

"Oh, my…" I tried to think of a better word. When I couldn't, I settled on the obvious phrase. "my ex-boyfriend, Leo." I swear there was a spark of anger in his eye. "I broke up with him."

"Oh…" Is the only sound he makes. I chuckle, and shoulder my backpack, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"So," I say, anxious to change the subject. "You're new?"

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here from LA." He says, and when he doesn't elaborate, I carry on the conversation.

"If you want, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Oh, sure. That'd be good. I haven't really met anyone yet." I find that hard to believe...

"Okay then." I smile, and he returns it. "I guess I'll see you there." He nods, and we head our separate ways.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…_

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! :D**

**There you go, hope you liked me adding Luke. Don't worry; I know a lot of you asked for Percy's POV, so that's what's going to happen in the next chapter. Along with Thalia's POV. **

**There won't be AnnabethxLuke. So, you lot have to vote for who you think Luke should be paired with. Here's your choices;**

** Silena (Yes, she's in it too)**

** Thalia (Not forever, just to make Nico jealous ;P)**

** Meg (My own character, she's very shy, and has black hair and blue eyes.**

** Katie (Again, not forever, just to make Travis jealous!)**

** Clarisse (Just because it'd be hilarious to write/read)**

** Rachael ('Cause why not?)**

** Drew (I want a way to make Drew an annoying, cheating SOAB)**

** Single (Uh, obviously if you want him to stay single)**

** Player (Luke will slowly turn into a player. A jock who's goal is to make-out with every girl in school. Including Annabeth...)**

**So, to vote, either put who you think (Silena, Thalia, etc. etc.) in a review, or PM it to me :) If you vote/review, you'll get a shout-out when I show the voting scores in the next chapter :D**

**Wow this is a long authors note; but anyway, on with the usual crap.**

**Don't forget to pop a review in the box below, telling me what you think!**

**Cheers again;**

**~Rose**


End file.
